Bailamos
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "I'm leaving my life in your hands- after all, nothing between us is forbidden anymore." She gave him a small smile and leaned close, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "Bailamos... Te quiero... Quedate conmigo... amor mio." M to be safe.


**Bailamos**

**Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

**Summary: "I'm leaving my life in your hands- after all, nothing between us is forbidden anymore." She gave him a small smile and leaned close, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "_Bailamos... Te quiero... Quedate conmigo... amor mio_."**

He looked up from his book, to see her come down the stairs in nothing but a bathrobe. A smile instantly appeared on his face as she joined him on the sofa. Her long dark hair was still damp from her shower, but she smelled of apples when he buried his face in the luscious strands.

Beads of water still clung to her neck, and the skin exposed by the robe's non existant collar was raised with goosebumps. He set his book aside and pulled her into his lap, his arms instantly going around her waist. She reached up, brushing her fingers against the stubble of his cheek before kissing him.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, looking into her eyes when he pulled away. She nodded.

"Of course. And I love you." She replied, trailing a hand down his chest, the material brushing against her small, slender fingers. She kissed him again, but he pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"So... just so we're clear... when I say I love you, I mean that... I do. I love you. And... and that I'm leaving my life in your hands- after all, nothing between us is forbidden anymore." He looked into her eyes, searching. "Right?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

Then, she got off his lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the sofa. She led him upstairs until they were behind the closed bedroom door. She turned to him, undoing the tie around her waist and reaching up to brush the robe from her shoulders.

It slid down her body, dangling from her fingers before pooling at her feet. The muscles of her back flexed as she squared her shoulders and looked up at him. She waited.

"What's a matter, Zane? Don't you like what you see?"

He nodded. "Of course." It was all he could do to keep from launching at her and throwing her on the bed. Better to play calm and cool than scare her away. After all, this _was_ the first night since the crew had been found, and more than anything, he wanted to savor these moments with her- while she was still _his_.

She went to him, smiling seductively as she reached up and pushed his overshirt off his body, and then worked on the undershirt he wore. Once the bare skin of his chest was exposed, she pressed a kiss to his clavical, before repeating the process. Taking it slow, she left a trail of kisses leading to his lips, a kiss he savored.

And suddenly, he realized that he didn't just want to stand here and kiss her, he wanted her.

Gently, he moved her back to the bed, until they sat on the edge. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him close, silently telling him that she was craving his touch, his feel, his kiss.

"I won't leave your side, Jo. I can't. I love you too much." He told her between kisses. The only response she gave was to kiss him harder. He held her close, kissing her deeply. The desire pulsing through his veins was getting to him, but he knew...

He'd lose her, and he couldn't have that.

She pushed him back against the pillows and removed the last of his clothing, before staring into his eyes. She drank in the blue depths that stared back, before kissing him. When she finally pulled away, she reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"What is it? Jo, what's wrong?"

After a moment, her gaze shifted to his, and she smiled. "Tonight, we dance."

He raised his eyebrows. "Dance?"

She nodded. "_Si_, Zane." Then, she leaned close, long strands of her hair brushing his cheek. _"Esta Noche Bailamos."_

He pulled away and stared at her, confused. "What does that mean?"

She chuckled softly. "_Quedate conmigo Y esta noche bailamos."_

"Wh... I... I'm sorry, Jo, I don't... I don't know Spanish..."

"Stay with me and _tonight_..." She purred against his cheek as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He let the soft velvet of her lips turn his insides to antimatter, and after a moment, he pushed her away.

"Just tonight? What about every other night? Will we..." He lost his train of thought as her fingers slowly worked their way down his stomach.

_"Siempre."_ She whispered softly, distracting him with her kiss.

"Forever?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"_Si. Siempre._ Forever, Zane."

He said nothing else, instead, he kissed her, grabbing her head and pulling her close. They crashed together, two souls once caught in purgatory now coming together again. Moments passed, moments filled with the rush of their heartbeats. She was thrown to the bed, her body becoming cradled by the pillows and sheets. Only the sound of their breathing and the breaking of kisses broke the monotonous silence surrounding them.

_"Quedate conmigo."_ She whispered, a cry getting caught in her throat as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Si... _Siempre_." He replied, the foreign word getting caught on his tongue. She pulled away and stared at him for several minutes. "What? What's wrong?" After a moment, she said,

_"Muy bueno."_

"Very good." He translated; she nodded, kissing him. When she pulled away, he sat up, pulling her into his embrace; her hair tumbled down around them in waves of spun coffee. He tangled his fingers in the silky threads, and he found himself never wanting to let her go.

_From this moment on, I'm never leaving your side._

"I love you, Jojo."

As they reached their climax, she gave him a small smile and leaned close, her lips brushing the shell of his ear.

_"Te quiero, mi amor."_


End file.
